As Long As We're Together
by sashapotter
Summary: Another Post Exit Wounds Fic. Contains Jack on a roof, Gwen and ianto driving off and Owen and Tosh having a conversation


As Long As We're Together

**As Long As We're Together**

"You should have told me"

She shrugged, "Didn't want you to worry"

They were sitting on the roof of the Hub. From their spot they could see Ianto and Gwen getting into a car and driving off. Jack was on the same roof as them also watching the car until it disappeared. He of course couldn't see them and so didn't know that he was being watched by two of his recently deceased team members.

His coat billowed in the wind and Owen remembered commenting on it once long ago.

Flashback

"Do you always wear that coat?" asked Owen as he placed his stuff on his new desk. It was his second official day at Torchwood. The first one had just been for getting to know everything. Today he was going to settle in and let Torchwood be a part of his life.

Jack just smiled, "Yeah. It has a lot of sentimental value" He got a look in his eye that made Owen feel like he was thinking back to something long ago. "Well, I'm sure you get loads of odd looks from people" He nodded, "I do. But they know I'm with Torchwood so they don't really take much notice"

Owen nodded accepting the answer. However strange it was.

Flashback

It was so long ago. And over the next few days, he'd gotten used to it. Not seeing Jack with his coat now would be very weird. He felt Tosh next to him move and he turned towards her. She was looking at Jack too. He thought back to her earlier answer and smiled. That was so like Tosh, to think about other people before herself. "But why?" he pressed wanting to get as many answers as possible as soon as possible.

Though that was stupid considering that right at that moment, they had all the time in the world. But as usual, old habits die hard. She sighed, "You were already worried about your second death. I didn't want you to worry about mine as well"

Her eyes were still trained on Jack, who was edging closer to the edge. "But that's exactly it" he said in frustration, "I was prattling on about my second death while you yourself were in pain and about to die" She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore does it?"

He stopped. It didn't. Not really. Not as much as it should, anyway. He turned his attention back to Jack who was edging even closer to the edge. "You don't think…" he started but Tosh shook her head, "No. He wouldn't" And she said it so firmly that he believed her. And anyway, Jack had stopped and was just looking around at the city.

"If only they knew that we are alright and that it's all ok" she whispered even though no one could hear them. "Yeah" he nodded. Silence descended again as they watched Jack. Ianto would have probably dropped Gwen by now and would head off to his own apartment.

They watched as Jack moved a tiny step forward so that he was on the very edge. One wrong move and he'd fall flat on his face on the ground below. "He told me once that he comes here to think" said Tosh suddenly still whispering as if she didn't want Jack to hear her. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"He said the fresh air and height were good for his brain" she continued. Owen nodded. "How long do we have left?" he asked. She shrugged, "No idea. I'm sure we'll know when to go though" He nodded. "Tomorrow Gwen yeah?" she asked. "Of course" Each day they would come and observe one person after they left the Hub. They never went inside the Hub. Tosh had said it would be too painful and Owen had agreed.

They would enter it one day though. That he was sure off. "It isn't too bad is it? Being dead I mean" she said suddenly. He thought about it and said, "Yeah, I guess" She leaned slightly against him and he could feel the warmth she gave off.

Being dead did not mean that they had lost their feeling. It was still there. Or in Owen's case, he had got it back and he'd never been happier. He could sleep, breathe and feel. And it was great. He pulled Tosh closer and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Although it's a lot good for me that you're here as well" she continued. He turned slightly to look at her. "Yeah?" he asked brushing a stray strand of her out of her eyes. "Yes" she said firmly, "It would have been worse if I had to face it on my own" He nodded knowing that she was right.

She stood up suddenly and grabbed his hand. He let her pull him up. Then she let go of his hand and went to stand next to Jack. He did the same and stood on Jack's other side. "It's better with two" she said continuing their earlier conversation.

Normally Owen would have thought that very cheesy. He still thought that but now it was more bearable than before. After all, since his first death, it had become a part of him. Saying sorry and being nice. Especially to Tosh. He decided to add his own cheesy line to the conversation.

"It will all be alright" he turned towards her and smiled, "As long as we're together" She smiled sweetly back. Jack seemed to finish his inspection at that moment. Still completely unaware, he turned and walked away. He'd probably end up with Ianto at his apartment just like he always did these days.

They watched as minutes later he was down and walking towards the SUV. They watched as he got in and then as the SUV moved down and the road and soon disappeared.

Owen slowly reached out his hand and without looking; Tosh took it and linked her fingers through his. Her small hand felt warm in his big one and he was glad that she didn't have to feel the cold on his skin the way she used to. He was also glad that he could feel her hand and it didn't feel numb like before.

Tosh moved closer to him and they watched together as slowly the sun set and darkness fell over the city. And that's when they were called back. A golden light fell from the sky lighting a circle on the roof. Without a word, both Owen and Tosh moved towards it.

They stepped in the centre of it together and looked up. The stars were sparkling but the light came from somewhere far away. Above the stars. Owen looked at Tosh and she smiled. A tingling went through their bodies and in a blink of an eye:

They were gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Another one. And at the rate I'm going, there'll probably be loads more. Please Review.




End file.
